Usuario discusión:Alejandro Rostagno
Imagen destacada -- 05:19 14 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias Expic, saludos. Re:Bart020 A mi tambien me sorprendio, pero al mirar sus expedientes, en el "registro de bloqueos" y decia que fue bloqueado una semana por añadir basura a páginas por "ClaudeGTA3"; creo que quedo con un poco de rencor con la administración y bueno... hizo lo que hizo. Saludos de 23:16 19 may 2011 (UTC) :Esto... No, el bloqueo de añadir basura a las páginas es de abril. El bloqueo actual es de un año, y solo porque fui compasivo-- 18:44 20 may 2011 (UTC) Ahora, porque no bloquearlo de forma permanente, porque estoy seguro que lo volvera a hacer. ::No lo bloqueé permanentemente por pena. Es el intento de conflicto más penoso que he visto, y casi me muero de la risa al verlo. Solo por eso no lo bloqueé para siempre. Pero un año es un año-- 20:03 20 may 2011 (UTC) Firma menos creible, si quería hacerlo bien hubiera puesto "Usuario:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Firma". Jejeje no importa. No quedé con ningun rencor, solo era una broma, y NUNCA lo volveré a hacer-- 21:20 23 May 2011 (UTC) PID Bueno, ya que los chicos de la administración dejaron algo abandonado el tema de los destacados, me encargare de actualizar un poco las cosas, así que... Felicidades -- 00:50 23 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias, igualmente a ti por el destacado. RE: Hola, Alejandro. No soy administrador pero ahora mismo parece que están ocupados en sus asuntos personales, por lo que no pueden encargarse del sistema de destacados (Llevaba sin actualizarse desde hace un mes) y he decidido ahorrarles la tarea, entregando los premios y poniendo los respectivos ganadores en la portada. Ya le he avisado a Expicport sobre esto y el me lo ha confirmado. -- 02:10 23 may 2011 (UTC) Aviso desafío -- 21:35 23 May 2011 (UTC) Re: Sobre lo que dije en el UDM, no guarde rencor, solo dije lo que pensaba, además pienso que si lo CuBaN le hubiera levantado el bloqueo lo nominaria a el para UDM. Saludos de 20:39 24 may 2011 (UTC) Premio concurso -- 11:42 26 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, no fue fácil con los demás artículos. :Felicidades!!!-- 20:55 26 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias GTAVCSA. Plantilla Plantilla:Easter Egg Ahí tienes la plantilla, espero que te guste-- 16:35 27 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Muy bien, acepto tu propuesta. Estaré encantado de ser tú pareja en el concurso ya que trabajas muy bien y podríamos hacer un buen equipo. -- 00:19 29 may 2011 (UTC) Un par de misiones ya que son a los artículos a los que se les puede exprimir más información. Hay varias en la categoría de Arreglar. -- 00:26 29 may 2011 (UTC) Yo tengo GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS, GTA A, GTA 2, GTA: CW y del GTA: VC sé demasiado y las imágenes las podría conseguir fácilmente de un Internet Público. -- 00:40 29 may 2011 (UTC) :Jejejeje, las de Poción mágica fueron de YouTube en HD ya que no quería gastar dinero y se veían bien para no ser el juego original. Uno podría ser Urbanización de Little Havana, ya que ambos tenemos ambas entregas que transcurren en Vice City y cada quién podría describir como es en 1984 y en 1986 ¿Qué te parece? -- 00:49 29 may 2011 (UTC) La misión que propusiste es "corta" ya que la he jugado, por lo que no quedaría un artículo muy completo. Yo diría que agreguemos Purple Haze, me parece que es, además de que tiene una duración considerable, divertida, ya que es la única ocasión en la que se ve a Vic en estado drogado y tiene tanto introducción como un final elaborado. -- 01:16 29 may 2011 (UTC) También podríamos usar Mira al pajarito que tiene todo lo anterior, excepto lo del estado drogado pero en vez de eso es la única misión en la que usa la cámara de fotos. -- 05:32 30 may 2011 (UTC) Jejejeje, me descubriste en lo del cuadro. Pero yo le cambiaré el color, solo que debo terminar A Walk in the Park primero. -- 19:19 30 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu votación en el PDM. Por lo de las imágenes, las pensaba cambiar ahora mismo que he encontrado una "fuente" de más calidad. -- 19:39 30 may 2011 (UTC) Bien, no hay problema. -- 00:30 31 may 2011 (UTC) Tienes razón... Mira al pajarito en cambio es: Ir a la comisaría, tomar una foto perfecta a Martínez con el agente de la DEA antes de que se vaya, perseguir a Martínez hasta los muelles, tomar otra foto a Martínez, perder el nivel de búsqueda de cuatro estrellas, ir a la mansión de Lance para recoger el carne de Forbes y finalmente ir a la imprenta a falsificar la identificación. Además de que es en esta donde se conocen los Vance y los Méndez y tiene un final elaborado. Yo digo que nos quedemos con Mira al pajarito, pero como tú lo veas. -- 00:41 31 may 2011 (UTC) ¡QUÉ! Y ahora... ¿Qué escojeremos? Yo propongo Autocidio. La he jugado antes y me se el argumento y con vídeos como base la podremos hacer bien y como segundo artículo sería Northwood (CW), claro, si es que puedes conseguir el emulador de DS y el GTA: CW. -- 01:05 31 may 2011 (UTC) Doble ironía, sabes? Por que yo también tenía Northwood (CW) en obras pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminarlo. Aún así tengo las imágenes y mi partida esta guardada ahí. Por lo de Autocidio, mejor, ya que tus imágenes son de gran calidad ya que tú tienes el juego en PC. -- 01:15 31 may 2011 (UTC) Excelente! Todo preparado para el primero de junio! Autocidio y Northwood (CW) pronto tendrán su medallita de oro. Por cierto, exijo mi premio de la discusión más larga! -- 01:27 31 may 2011 (UTC) Acepto tu disculpa Hola, Alejandro, acepto realmente tu disculpa, una parte de la culpa fué mia, no debí haber armado TANTO escándalo, luego déjame ver la plantilla (No te perdono solo por eso xD)-- 15:31 31 May 2011 (UTC) No sé si tratando de apuñalar a alguien, pero es esta:-- 16:00 31 May 2011 (UTC) Ok, gracias, Alejandro-- 16:01 31 May 2011 (UTC) , gracias, Alejandro-- 16:10 31 May 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo, hazme una para la página de usuario, ummmmmmmm, dejame pensar... Oh, ya se, una del Artwork de CJ diciendo: Hola, amigos, bienvenidos a la página de usuario de Bart020-- '' 16:24 31 May 2011 (UTC) Ok, pero yo firmé el comentario anterior-- 16:30 31 May 2011 (UTC) Claro, es excelente, perfecta-- 16:46 31 May 2011 (UTC) -- 17:01 31 May 2011 (UTC) Una preguntita Hola, Alejandro, una pregunta ¿Como haces para poner un cuadro en tu pagina de usuario?-- 17:04 31 May 2011 (UTC) No, me refiero al cuadro de información (De cuales GTA tenes, de que proyectos sos... etc.)-- 18:05 31 May 2011 (UTC) UDM -- 19:50 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Claudie, sos uno de lo grandes ejemplos que sigo. :De nada. Me encanta el color de este premio, tanto como el mío de Noviembre o.o-- 21:40 1 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Que envidia... pero de la buena, eh . Felicidades, Alejandro. Trabajaste mucho este mes y te tenías bien merecido el premio. -- 22:01 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias a ambos. PMD Felicidades -- 00:52 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el premio, tú ganaras también mañana. Aunque gane, preferiría que Love on the Rocks fuera misión destacada, ya que me parece mejor que Calm Before the Storm pero la nominare después ya que ahora hay muchas misiones en la lista de espera. Por lo de los artículos, estaba esperando a que alguien más se apuntará pero parece que el concurso esta desierto. Yo empezaría con Northwood (CW) en este momento, pero parece que nadie se inscribirá (No hay muchos usuarios activos para formar parejas). -- 02:35 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Ahora mismo terminaré Mira al pajarito para no tener presión al momento de comenzar con Northwood (CW). Apenas lo termine, comenzaré a escribir la descripción del barrio. -- 02:43 4 jun 2011 (UTC) RE:imagenes Hola '''Alejandro Rostagno '''Bueno sobre ese error de la imagen no me fije' ' bien pero ala proxima hare lo que me dijiste bueno fue un error no mas bueno saludos!' ' A casi se me olvida Hola '''Alejandro' Bueno e tenido una duda desde hace mucho tiempo eh visto tu pagina de usurio y quiero saber como haces para colocar fondo, margenes, entre otros bueno a sido una duda que me tiene pensando mucho bueno espero que me respondas ok bye okey Hola''' Alejandro''' bueno quise decirte que si puedes editar mi pagina de usuario pero por favor hazlo asi fondo negro, margen verde, y si puedes tal ver cambiar el color de letra a verde haslo bueno te agradesco que te ofrecieras a ayudarme...